


Wumptober Bingo Prompts: Hiding illness/injury - Resting Place

by SpiritScribe



Series: Wumptober Bingo Prompts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: Ignis conceals the true extent of his injuries after the final battle and heads to a place he feels he can call his final resting place.Ending left abigious so you can decide. The Major char Death is for Noct's canonical death but can be for Ignis if you like.Also you can read this as Ignis being romantically in love with Noctis or platonically so I have put it under Gen.
Series: Wumptober Bingo Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556323
Kudos: 15





	Wumptober Bingo Prompts: Hiding illness/injury - Resting Place

**Author's Note:**

> Another wump prompt that came from last year but I never got round to. I had this idea since last year but it has altered a bit from how orinally I was going to have it. Anyway tried to keep it short as one of the other wump bingo things has become much longer and still isn't finished >M<.

Ignis’ breathing had become heavy as he practically dragged himself up the crumbling steps to his old room at the Citadel. He’d barely held it together when they’d entered the throne room and found Noct. While he couldn’t see the scene itself he’d felt the way Prompto reacted through the hand he had on his companion’s shoulder. The boy had started trembling with sobs almost immediately but had still guided Ignis up to the throne so that Ignis could touch Noctis one last time before his body disappeared much as Luna’s had.

He had sat there with Gladio and Prompto; listen to Prompto cry and the quieter sounds of sorry coming from Gladio. His own tears fell silently and dried quickly. He would be with his Prince… his King soon enough. The remains of the troops who had followed them into the hell that was Insomnia had entered the citadel presumably to find out if the three of them had died along with Noct and confirm the death of Insomnia’s final Lucis King. Their arrival had given Ignis his chance to slip away.

He’d signalled to Prompto he was going to get some air and gave both his companions one final pat on the shoulder. Then with his body already screaming at him, he made his way with as much grace as expected of someone with a seeing cane out of a side door. Each breath was laced with pain but he kept his breaths steady. He had to look like a pillar of health save for his prior scars and the sadness Noct’s death brought.

He’d found his way to the stairs and force his pained limbs to continue his intended path. Light flooded through windows and broken sections of the building. The sifting from light to dark against his eye strangely making him feel queasy. Though it was probably the blood loss and the fact one of his ribs had punctured his lung that weren’t helping things. He was glad that was wearing black and stained with blood since earlier on in the battle. It had no doubt concealed the truth from the others.

Gladio had called out to them as he spotted a dawn glow towards the end of the final battle. Ignis would have known without the light as he felt the strength of the demons they were fighting waning. They would soon be dust. He was almost disappointed one of them hadn’t finished him off enough for him to die as the dawn light washed over him. Instead he had to carefully bury the Elixir bottle in some rubble he fell against. Each of them had one saved for right as dawn came so they could use the last of Noct’s magic to heal themselves. All their magical potions were simple things before they’d been imbued with Noct’s magic and they didn’t know how long their magical effects would linger once the King was dead.

Gladio had check with both him and Prompto if they’d gotten any injuries in the final moments. Ignis had waved him off saying he’d gotten nothing but scuffed knees when his target dematerialised while he was in mid strike. It was lucky perhaps that Prompto had gotten a cut to the head. A minor wound but one that had bled enough to keep Gladio’s attention. So he didn’t see Ignis having to pull together his mask of wellness.

At some point on his trip up the stairs he had fallen and lost his cane. It clunked away into the void and Ignis prayed it didn’t alert anyone who might be missing him by now. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed after all. He lay in the dust and broken pieces of wall for a moment. He couldn’t say here though. This was not where he was going to die. Passing away silently in the throne room had been an option. To sit by the side of the throne and just fade away. However he was concerned that someone might realise and attempt to revive him. Though he doubt any one had the power to he really didn’t want to spend his last moments listening to Prompto and Gladio begging him to hold on.

Pushing himself back to his feet, he bit back a cry of pain. He only hoped that his room would be intact. He felt for the place on the wall. Thankful that the stairwell had Braille on the floor signs. The fact that all the signs had remained on the wall felt almost like fate telling him this was an acceptable way to end things. To lead his tired body to bed and rest once more forever.

He had to push his way forcefully through a narrow opening on his floor. Something jagged tore at his side and ripped both his trouser leg and the flesh below but he continued on. This was just one final trial. At least no one would be able to get to him easily. He was sure he’d heard someone shouting his name. They were probably searching for him. He felt a pain in chest unrelated to his injuries. He knew this would hurt his companions but he simply couldn’t go on living without Noct.

Leaning heavily against the wall now, Ignis continued on; smearing blood along the wall as he did so. He counted the doors and grasp the handle of his room when he came to it. He hoped it was still somewhat intact. Much to his relief the door swung open easily. He stumbled into the room but managed to remain on his feet. With careful steps he made his way to the bedroom door which was already open. He could feel wind on his face and bright light was shining down on him. It seemed part of the ceiling and wall were missing but how much he couldn’t be sure. He tested the floor but it seemed stable enough. He honestly didn’t want to give the others a scene of him falling from the building. That would be too terrible and cruel. So partly for safety and partly out of exhaustion he crawled towards where he recalled the bed being. Finding its edge he had enough in him to check it was solidly on the floor and not hanging over the edge of some hole.

A small smile of satisfaction on his face he pulled himself up onto the bed and rolled onto his back. He wince with the movement but finally he was in his resting place. The sun was strong upon him and he could almost feel Noctis with him.

_Just wait I’ll be with you soon._

He wonder if Noct would be disappointed in him. He didn’t care too much what the others thought but a pang of fear gripped him when he thought of Noct being upset. Would he turn away from him in the after life? He understood he was giving up but he could have just as easily been killed in battle. It had just been a combination of chance and doing his best so that the others didn’t get killed, that had prevented his death earlier. Surely he had the right to choose to die now after all his service. The others didn’t really need him any more did they? He was a broken thing. Surely he would only bring them down or they’d leave him. They had people to go back to. He had no one. Even though he had gotten somewhat close with Talcott he was sure the boy would be fine without him. Besides there wasn’t anything left Ignis wanted to do. It wasn’t like there was some way to bring Noctis back. His whole purpose for living was gone and he didn’t feel like he was useful for much else.

He clutched at his chest feeling a mix of dried and wet blood. He could feel the tears returning to his eyes. He was more scared of Noctis being disappointed in him, than he was of death. His crying was causing his chest to hurt with actual pain. It was getting harder to breathe and he made a rasping noise as he gasp for breath. It wouldn’t be long now surely. He could feel edges of unconsciousness closing in on him.

_Forgive me Noct but I’m not me without you._

He was the last broken remains of what had been. Surely Noctis would understand he couldn’t exist on his own. He wouldn’t ignore him for the rest of eternity would he? Would he even get to be with Noctis in eternity or was that something only reserved for Kings. Did it matter? Oblivion would still be sweet release from this world without Noctis in it. Still he wondered if Noctis was watching him now. Seeing how truly weak and pathetic he was. Maybe becoming nothing would be best. He’d not have to see the upset faces of Noctis or the others when they eventually game to their own ends – hopefully in old age.  Or face their questions. Noct had asked them to walk tall but Ignis felt he had no where left to walk. All around him had crumbled away. There was no more path. It was all clad in a darkness the light of dawn couldn’t reach. This was his dead end.

_I can wall no further, tall or otherwise._

As he lay there feeling his life seeping out of him, too tired to cry any more, he felt a discomfort against his back. Despite all the suffering his body had been in, as even the pain was fading now, some small protrusion in the bed was irritating him enough to make him move. He simply wanted to go numb and fade away. Was that so hard to ask? It was no small effort to shift himself and pull out the offending item. Confusion played across his face. The item in his hand felt very familiar.

He let out a laugh and instantly regretted it. Coughing up blood he gripped the item tighter. How had this even gotten here? His arm was shaking with the effort as forced his weak body to start crushing the item.

_Okay Noct, okay. If this still works then I’ll keep walking, path or no path._

With that Ignis used his final ounce of strength to shatter the vial.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say in the comments if you feel like the vial would have lost all its magic and Ignis died as he crushed it or if you want to believe some sort of magical intervention saved him.


End file.
